Read Between the Lines
by XLostxinxWonderlandX314
Summary: Miley is alone and is wondering why can't people read between the lines? There is someone, but who and can he show her that he cares.


**A/N: This is my first fanfic. Criticism welcomed. It's a songfic about my fave. Couple J/M**

**This is currently a One-Shot if anyone would like me to make it longer put it in your review.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hannah Montana I would be rich and Cody Linley would be mine. ;p. And this song is 'Underneath This Smile' by Hilary Duff.**

**Read Between the Lines**

**Chapter 1**

"_What I'm standing on is sinking in _

_And I don't have a clue how to get off of it_

_But when I look at you there is hope_

_It's like you see the sadness in my eyes _

_You read the blue between the lines_

_You could be the one to hold me when I wanna cry"_

14-year-old Miley Stewart sung out to the empty Sea View Middle School auditorium

She sighed. '_Why can't someone just see right through my act. Why can't they see that I'm not just the happy-go-lucky, sarcastic Miley Stewart. That inside I'm crying. Why can't I get the courage to let Jake that I like him... a lot' _She sighed again.

What the secret pop star didn't know was that someone did see past her act. That a certain zombie-slayer was watching her sing and seeing right through her. _' I want to be able to take all her pain away but she has to let me in, to be able to trust me.' _Jake thought watching the only person who treated him as a person and not a star.

"_Underneath this smile _

_My world is slowly caving in _

_All the while I'm hanging on_

_Cause that is all I know_

_Could you be the one to save me from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole?_

_I've been hiding out for miles_

_Underneath this smile"_

'_Another day goes by why can't somebody just read between the lines. Even my best-friends believe it. I must be a better actress than I thought.'_ she thought. '_I can if you let me in.' _Jake thought.

_I have walked this earth with broken bones_

_I've been keeping secrets under all these lights_

_But when you're around my defenses go _

_You don't let me run away from you_

_You don't let me twist and turn the truth _

_It feels as if I'm naked when you're standing in the room _

She let the act go her smile, her sarcasm, her wit, everything that made her happy, perfect Miley. As Jake looked into her blue-gray-green eyes he saw pain, fear, loneliness, and something hidden. He saw a tear make it's down her cheek. That was followed by others, until she was silently crying.

_Underneath this smile_

_My world is slowly caving in_

_All the while I'm hanging on instead of letting go _

_Could you be the one to save me from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole? _

_I've been hiding out for miles _

_Underneath this smile _

_Underneath this smile _

_Oh, yeah _

As she looked through her crying eyes she saw a flash of blonde hair. As she wiped her eyes she saw her secret-crush, and not so secret-sort of enemy. The one and only Jake Ryan. But as she looked into his blue eyes she saw understanding, sincereness, concern, and something else. He nodded his head and with a gentle smile urged her to finish her song.

_Underneath this smile_

_My world is slowly caving in _

_All the while I'm hanging on instead of letting go_

_Could you be the one to save me from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole?_

He started to climb the stage stairs and made his way slowly to the broken girl.

_Underneath this smile_

_Could you be the one to save me from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole? _

_I've been hiding out for miles _

_Underneath this_

_Underneath this_

_Underneath this smile_

He silently stood in front of her as she finished the song.

_What I'm standing on is sinking in_

When she finished the song they just stood there staring into each others eyes, one pair still crying. Then, She leaned forward and hugged him he hesitated for a nano of a second then wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his chest.

After sometime she looked up at him and gave him a sweet smile. "Thank you." she said. He cupped her face and whispered "For what?" "For reading in the between the lines." He just smiled at her before claiming her lips with his own.

**The End...**

**A/N:... or not depends on you shall I continue? I need at least 10 reviews asking for it.**


End file.
